


B.

by VanitysLGBTGnT



Series: Vanity's Alphabet Soup [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanitysLGBTGnT/pseuds/VanitysLGBTGnT
Summary: As always, please leave comments/kudos and i apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Enjoy :)





	B.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments/kudos and i apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Enjoy :)

“I can’t actually believe you’ve done this Charity, you promised you wouldn’t. You promised the first time, and now what, you’ve done it three times since then. I can’t even look at you right now.”

 

“Ness babe, please?”

 

“No that’s it, don’t even touch me I’m so angry and upset with you right now, I don’t even want to look at you!”

 

With a sigh Charity stands from the arm chair, smoothing down the creases in her jeans she looks over to Vanessa sat on the sofa with her arms across her chest, defence mode fully activated.

 

“Why do you do this? Honestly why when you know how mad it makes me, especially when you promised?”

 

Vanessa turns to look at Charity, eyes locked and piercing her pupils with her own.

 

“I wish I had an answer for you but I don’t, there’s no excuse, I’m just weak, I always have been when it comes to her okay, I can’t help it.”

 

Charity can’t help but look to the ground ashamed of her actions, she knows what she did was wrong, especially considering the promise she made to Ness after the first time it happened. She should’ve never promised this time because in reality she knew she couldn’t resist her.

 

It all started in 2013, although her and Ness weren’t together then it still mattered to Ness how weak Charity was for this woman. And as the years passed and Charity saw more and more of her she became weaker.

 

Vanessa new from the beginning but it didn’t stop her from worrying because she thought it would be different this time, because no one has loved Charity the way that she does, no ones shown her affection like she does, but that didn’t stop Charity from making the same mistake three times, much to Vanessa’s disappointment.

 

“It’s utter betrayal Charity.”

 

“Babe I wouldn’t go that far.”

 

With a scoff Vanessa stands to her feet, no where near the same height as Charity with her wedges on but the look on her face is enough to shrink her girlfriend an inch or two.

 

“Wouldn’t go that far? Do you really think that’s the best thing to say to me right this moment? Do you think that’s wise Charity?”

 

Charity once again looks to the floor, only this time in attempt to hide her smirk.

 

“Don’t think I can’t see you smirking, it’s not funny, I can’t believe you’ve done this to me three times. She’s not even that fit.”

 

Charity’s head snaps up to meet Vanessa’s gaze.

 

“Not even that fit are you blind? She’s drop dead gorgeous and you know it.”

 

Folding her arms across her chest and popping a hip, Vanessa is ready for the repeat of this argument.

 

“She’s average at best, she’s not ugly but you can’t make bold statements such as ‘drop dead gorgeous’ when you’re talking about her.”

 

Standing tall once again making use of the advantage Charity gets ready to fight her corner.

 

“Babe just accept the fact that I think she’s fit okay. There’s nothing you can do to change my mind.”

 

Walking over to the kitchen Vanessa takes a wine glass from the cupboard and pours herself a large one.

 

“Whatever you say, you’re still wrong and anyway I have a thing for blondes if I’m being honest.”

 

She takes a big sip from her glass and watches the cheeky grin appear on Charity’s face at her last sentence.

 

“Oh do you now? Well that’s a good job then init.”

 

Charity struts her way over to Vanessa, taking her waist in a firm grasp and pulls her girlfriend flush against her own hips watching her sip her wine to hide her own smirk.

 

“Don’t think you can flirt your way out of this one Miss Dingle. This is utter betrayal and for that... no sex for a week.”

 

Leaving a gobsmacked Charity in the kitchen, Vanessa walks back to the sofa swaying her hips that little bit extra before sitting down and pulling the blanket across her lap. Picking up the tv remote she opens their Netflix account and finds her desired show.

 

There’s no way in this world that Vanessa was issuing a sex ban over her starting the new season of Orange is the New Black without her, the familiar theme tune brings her from her daze. Still stood in the kitchen Charity mumbles to herself. 

 

“Betrayal my backside!”


End file.
